gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames
Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames is the 14th game in the FE series, released on the Wii U. The game has better enhanced graphics, and a more tactical style of battle. Dawn of Flames is the first game of the Lars trilogy, a trilogy, that consists of 3 games. Modes Difficulty Easy Easy mode is a mode for beginners in the series. Normal Normal mode is for players who are good at playing FE. Hard Hard is for advanced players who are great at the game. Lunatic Lunatic is an expert leveled mode for people who want a real challenge. Modes Casual Units return when defeated. Classic Units are defeated forever and no longer playable. Gameplay The Dawn of Flames gameplay is similar to most games. It features elements like the Weapon Triangle, Bonus Damage, Skills, and different classes and stats. When playing the game, it's split into two types of fighting. The first kind is thinking of strategy in battle and moving units yourself. The second is planning tactics out first, then sending the soldiers to fight. Both ways are great. When fighting, the terrain andland have disadvantages for certain classes. For example: Riders and Mounted Knights have disadvantages on cliffs. What makes this game unique to to some other games is how many units you can use in battle. In a fight, you can sometimes choose up to 40 units in one battle. Another cool thing is the fact that soldiers can switch weapons midbattle. The chapters go automatically on to the next and keep going. There is no map like in some games. If you go to the next chapter, you have to choice to exit the main story and go to the captitol of Midraln, the main country, or continue. When returning to the capitol, you can shop in 5 different locations: The Armorey, Medicine Shop, Magic Shop, Stat Boosting Shop, or Items Cart. Plot Dawn of Flames has 2 parts, and 28 chapters in all. The story is about a young man named Lars living with his uncle at a Weapons Forge. But soon the land of Juramaia is overthrown by an evil king named Jeris. Jeris would not stop at any cost to take over the world, and better yet, destroy many continents. He hopes to accomplish this task by using the legendary Thunder Tablet. Lars and the Midraln army are forced to leave his home due to Jeris;s evil doings. But Lars finds the legendary blade Arconur and uses it's power to fight countless enemies at a time, With the help of his friends, Zenal and Virgo, the Midraln army starts a 6 year long war with Juramaia. New Classes *Commander *Captain *Master Knight *Great Taguel *Charioteer *Bow Priest *Bow Cleric *Great Mage *Guru *War Lord *Guardian Returning Classes Basic *Knight *Pegasus Knight *Wyvern Rider *Cavalier *Mercenary *Myrmidon *Cleric *Priest *Archer *Nomad *Lord *Horseman *Fighter *Tactician *Mage *Light Mage *Dark Mage *Social Knight *Pirate *Barbarian *Bandit *Dancer *Villager *Manakete *Taguel *Soldier *Thief Advanced *Sorceror *Dark Knight *Sage *Light Sage *War Monk *Grandmaster *Great Lord *Sniper *Bow Knight *Trickster *Assassin *Griffon Rider *Wyvern Lord *Swordsmaster *Trueblade *Ruffian *Hero *Warrior *Berserker *General *Great Knight *Paladin *Silver Knight *Gold Knight *Vanguard *Hunter *Bishop Chapters *Prolouge: Deep in the Woods *Chapter 1: Mysterious *Chapter 2: Bandits *Chapter 3: The Great Tournament *Chapter 4: Assault *Chapter 5: Betrayal *Chapter 6: March to Juramaia *Chapter 7: New Empire *Chapter 8: Change in Plans *Chapter 9: Destruction *Chapter 10: The Beginning of the War *Chapter 11: Seperation *Chapter 12: Quest for Arconur *Chapter 13: Lightning Unleashed *Chapter 14: The Power of Arconur *Chapter 15: Two Years Later *Chapter 16: Kidnapped! *Chapter 17: Last of the Taguel *Chapter 18: Lost in the Maze of Fire *Chapter 19: Thunder Tablets *Chapter 20: The Battle of Gasiga *Chapter 21: Death *Chapter 22: Annilhation *Chapter 23: The Divine Dragon *Chapter 24: Darkness *Chapter 25: Asca's Help *Chapter 26: Circle of Champions *Chapter 27: Castle Battle *Chapter 28: Two Heroes *Endgame: Defeat of Jeris *Epilouge Characters List of Characters in Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames Category:Fire Emblem Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U